1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of fabricating integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to electronic fuses in complex integrated circuits that comprise metal gate electrode structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, a very high number of individual circuit elements, such as field effect transistors in the form of CMOS, NMOS, PMOS elements, resistors, capacitors and the like, are formed on a single chip area. Typically, feature sizes of these circuit elements are steadily decreasing with the introduction of every new circuit generation, to provide currently available integrated circuits with a high performance in terms of speed and/or power consumption. A reduction in size of transistors is an important aspect in steadily improving device performance of complex integrated circuits, such as CPUs. The reduction in size commonly brings about an increased switching speed, thereby enhancing signal processing performance.
In addition to the large number of transistor elements, a plurality of passive circuit elements, such as capacitors and resistors, are typically formed in integrated circuits as required by the basic circuit layout. Due to the decreased dimensions of circuit elements, not only the performance of the individual transistor elements may be improved, but also their packing density may be significantly increased, thereby providing the potential for incorporating increased functionality into a given chip area. For this reason, highly complex circuits have been developed, which may include different types of circuits, such as analog circuits, digital circuits and the like, thereby providing entire systems on a single chip (SOC).
Although transistor elements are the dominant circuit element in highly complex integrated circuits and substantially determine the overall performance of these devices, other components, such as capacitors, resistors and electronic fuses, may be required, wherein the size of these passive circuit elements may also have to be adjusted with respect to the scaling of the transistor elements in order to not unduly consume valuable chip area. Moreover, the passive circuit elements, such as the resistors, may have to be provided with a high degree of accuracy in order to meet tightly set margins according to the basic circuit design. For example, even in substantially digital circuit designs, corresponding resistance values may have to be provided within tightly set tolerance ranges so as to not unduly contribute to operational instabilities and/or enhanced signal propagation delay.
Similarly, electronic fuses may be used in complex integrated circuits as additional mechanisms so as to allow the circuit itself to adapt performance of certain circuit portions to comply with performance of other circuit portions, for instance after completing the manufacturing process and/or during use of the semiconductor device, for instance when certain critical circuit portions may no longer comply with corresponding performance criteria, thereby requiring an adaptation of certain circuit portions, such as re-adjusting an internal voltage supply, thereby resetting overall circuit speed and the like.
For this purpose, the so-called electronic fuses or e-fuses may be provided in the semiconductor devices, which may represent electronic switches that may be activated once in order to provide a desired circuit adaptation. Hence, the electronic fuses may be considered as having a high impedance state, which may typically also represent a “programmed” state, and may have a low impedance state, typically representing a non-programmed state of the electronic fuse. Since these electronic fuses may have a significant influence on the overall behavior of the entire integrated circuit, a reliable detection of the non-programmed and the programmed state may have to be guaranteed, which may have to be accomplished on the basis of appropriately designed logic circuitry. Furthermore, since typically these electronic fuses may be actuated once over the lifetime of the semiconductor device under consideration, a corresponding programming activity may have to ensure that a desired programmed state of the electronic fuse is reliably generated in order to provide well-defined conditions for the further operational lifetime of the device. The programming of a fuse typically involves the application of a voltage pulse, which in turn induces a current pulse of sufficient current density in order to cause a permanent modification of a specific portion of the fuse. Thus, the electronic behavior of the fuse and the corresponding conductors for supplying the current and voltage to the fuse has to be precisely defined to obtain a reliable programmed state of the fuse. For this purpose, polysilicon is usually used for the fuse bodies, for instance in combination with a metal silicide, in which electromigration effects, in combination with other effects caused by the current pulse, may then result in a permanent generation of a high-ohmic state of the fuse body.
The continuous drive to shrink the feature sizes of complex integrated circuits has resulted in a gate length of field effect transistors of approximately 50 nm and less. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, with a slightly doped or non-doped region, referred to as a channel region, that is disposed adjacent to the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon forming a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration of the drain and source regions, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given transistor width, on the distance between the source region and the drain region, which is also referred to as channel length.
Presently, most complex integrated circuits are based on silicon due to the substantially unlimited availability, the well understood characteristics of silicon and related materials and processes, and due to the experience gathered during the last 50 years. Therefore, silicon will likely remain the material of choice for future circuit generations. One reason for the important role of silicon for the fabrication of semiconductor devices has been the superior characteristics of a silicon/silicon dioxide interface that allows a reliable electrical insulation of different regions from each other. The silicon/silicon dioxide interface is stable at high temperatures and, thus, allows high temperature processes to be performed, as are typically required for anneal processes in order to activate dopants and to cure crystal damage without sacrificing the electrical characteristics of the interface. Consequently, in field effect transistors, silicon dioxide has preferably been used as a gate insulation layer which separates the gate electrode, frequently comprised of polysilicon, from the silicon channel region. Upon further device scaling, however, the reduction of channel length may require a corresponding adaptation of the thickness of the silicon dioxide gate dielectric in order to substantially avoid a so-called “short channel” behavior, according to which a variability in channel length may have a significant influence on the resulting threshold voltage of the transistor. Aggressively scaled transistor devices with a relatively low supply voltage and, thus, a reduced threshold voltage, therefore, suffer from a significant increase of the leakage current caused by the reduced thickness of a silicon dioxide gate dielectric. For example, a channel length of approximately 0.08 μm may require a gate dielectric made of silicon dioxide as thin as approximately 1.2 nm in order to maintain the required capacitive coupling between the gate electrode and the channel region. Although high speed transistor elements having an extremely short channel may, in general, preferably be used in high speed signal paths, whereas transistor elements with a longer channel may be used for less critical signal paths, the relatively high leakage current caused by the direct tunneling of charge carriers through the ultra-thin silicon dioxide gate dielectric of the high speed transistor elements, may reach values for an oxide thickness in the range of 1-2 nm that may no longer be compatible with thermal design power requirements for any type of complex integrated circuit system.
For this reason, replacing silicon dioxide as the material for gate insulation layers has been considered, particularly for highly sophisticated applications. Possible alternative materials include such materials that exhibit a significantly higher permittivity, so that a physically greater thickness of a correspondingly formed gate insulation layer provides a capacitive coupling that would be obtained by an extremely thin silicon dioxide layer. It has been suggested to replace silicon dioxide with high permittivity materials, such as tantalum oxide, strontium titanium oxide, hafnium oxide, hafnium silicon oxide, zirconium oxide and the like.
Additionally, transistor performance may further be increased by providing an appropriate conductive material for the gate electrode in order to replace the usually used polysilicon material, since polysilicon may suffer from charge carrier depletion at the vicinity of the interface positioned between the gate dielectric material and the polysilicon material, thereby reducing the effective capacitance between the channel region and the gate electrode during transistor operation. Thus, a gate stack has been suggested in which a high-k dielectric material provides enhanced capacitance, while additionally maintaining any leakage currents at an acceptable level. Since the non-polysilicon material, such as titanium nitride and the like, may be formed such that it may be directly in contact with the gate dielectric material, the presence of a depletion zone may, thus, be avoided, while, at the same time, a moderately high conductivity may be achieved.
As is well known, the threshold voltage of the transistor may depend on the overall transistor configuration, on a complex lateral and vertical dopant profile of the drain and source regions, and the corresponding configuration of the PN junctions, and on the work function of the gate electrode material. Consequently, in addition to providing the desired dopant profiles, the work function of the metal-containing gate electrode material also has to be appropriately adjusted with respect to the conductivity type of the transistor under consideration. For this reason, typically, metal-containing electrode materials may be used for N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, which may be provided according to well-established manufacturing strategies in a very advanced manufacturing stage. That is, in these approaches, the high-k dielectric material may be formed in combination with an appropriate metal-containing cap layer, such as titanium nitride and the like, followed by the deposition of a polysilicon material in combination with other materials, if required, which may then be patterned in order to form a gate electrode structure. Concurrently, corresponding resistors may be patterned, as described above. Thereafter, the basic transistor configuration may be completed by forming drain and source regions, performing anneal processes, and finally embedding the transistors in a dielectric material. Thereafter, an appropriate etch sequence may be performed, in which the top surfaces of the gate electrode structures, and all resistive structures, such as fuses, may be exposed and the polysilicon material may be removed. Subsequently, based on a respective masking regime, appropriate metal-containing electrode materials may be filled into gate electrode structures of N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, respectively, in order to obtain a superior gate structure, including a high-k gate insulating material in combination with a metal-containing electrode material, which may provide an appropriate work function for N-channel transistors, and P-channel transistors, respectively. Concurrently, the resistive structures, such as the fuses, may also receive the metal-containing electrode material. Due to the enhanced conductivity of the metal-containing electrode material, however, the electronic characteristics, such as resistivity, electromigration behavior and the like, of the fuses may also exhibit a significantly reduced value, thereby requiring a reduction of line widths of these structures and/or an increase of the total length of these structures. While the former measure may result in patterning problems, since extremely small line widths may be required, the latter aspect may result in an increased consumption of valuable chip area.
Moreover, the redesign of the fuses in the form of metal fuses may, in addition to the above-indicated design measures, also require additional materials, since, typically, the programming of the fuses is associated with moderately high temperatures in a locally restricted manner caused by the high current pulse. For a fuse connecting to a copper-based metallization, the increased local heat generation may require additional measures in order to counter the increased diffusion activity of the copper species. For this reason, conventionally, an additional barrier layer is formed between the fuse body located in the device level and the copper-based metallization so that the well-established interlayer dielectric material system, in which the contacts are formed for connecting to the transistors and fuses, has to be modified in order to provide the required superior copper blocking capability, thereby contributing to further complexity, in addition to the required redesign of the fuses compared to well-established polysilicon-based fuses.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.